How to Defeat a President
by Pinklove21
Summary: Sequel to How to Prevent a Rebellion! Don't like that Snow won? Well there's always another day to fight. First, you make a plan. Then you execute it. And finally, when you have the leader right where you want them, you finish what you started. Don't own the HG.
1. Plan I

_Peeta_

"This isn't over until it's over." Haymitch informs me, sounding far too happy for someone who should be crushed.

"Seems pretty over to me." I comment with a frown, feeling down and utterly useless. Not only is the girl I love dead as well as her best friend because Snow killed them to prevent the rebellion from becoming a full scale war, now it's the next Hunger Games. And three of the four tributes are their siblings, all young and if Snow has any say, dead in a week.

And of course the other tribute is my age, a friend of Katniss's. Madge. Who certainly doesn't deserve this, whose only crime was being close to Katniss and giving her that Mockingjay pin. None of this is fair, but it's the way it is in this world. Snow has won and I don't see any way to change that.

"Don't be so sure, boy." Haymitch warns me as he takes another sip of his drink before tossing the now empty bottle in the grass before we enter the train to wait for the tributes, probably knowing that he's at least going to get some decent alcohol now. It's sickening that I'm even thinking this way but I might actually join him for a drink. I'm beginning to see the benefits that it could give me, because sleeping has only become worse. I'm lucky to get an hour or two these days.

He stops me before we get on the train by placing a hand on my shoulder and I glance up to him, finding him practically begging me with his eyes to understand. But I can't. I'm no Katniss, I still have no clue how they communicated through those parachutes in either arena. "It may look bad now but we're not done."

We're not done? How are we not done? I've lost everything I ever wanted, and it had nothing to do with losing in the ancient battle of getting the girl I had with Gale. Or at least directly, anyway. It had everything to do with Snow destroying the rebellion and killing the girl I love. What do I have left to fight for?

"How so? There's no District 13 anymore, remember?" I remind him, leaving out the obvious. We don't have any leaders for a rebellion. We don't have any of the crucial spies in the Capitol anymore. We don't have a symbol to use to get everyone together and fighting again like they tried last time. Why would anyone listen to us right now anyway, when everyone is so thoroughly defeated?

"No there's not. But we have hope and we have our Victors." Haymitch mumbles as one of the people from the train stares at as because we haven't gotten on yet, and both of us board the train just so he'll stop staring. "We're not done until we're all dead." He tells me in a whisper. "And right now…all the new players are very much alive."

He grins like he's won the lottery and not for the first time as he stumbles away I question if Haymitch is quite sane. But he doesn't seem beaten like the rest of us. Actually, he looks like a man with a plan. Like always.

Maybe I should stop questioning him and figure out what this drunk is getting at already.


	2. Plan II

_Madge_

Of all the things that could go wrong, this is certainly not where I thought it would lead. The rebellion failing, that was always a possibility, though one I didn't count on. I mean why would I? My father has been a rebel for as long as I can remember, and encouraged it here in District 12 if only indirectly. After all, with his position as mayor he was probably watched by the Capitol, and his mayorship only aided the rebels. They had a leader that was close to the workings of the District to help them. And they had me.

Well, not that I did much of anything. The only real important thing I did was befriend Katniss, though I did that long before I knew about the rebellion so I suppose that doesn't really count. But giving her that Mockingjay pin as her token which I knew was my aunt's, that was worth something. And it was my idea with my father's support. I had known of course that Katniss had a chance at winning because of her skills in the woods, but what she would need was something to get Haymitch Abernathy to notice her. I knew that he would know that pin, and if it did anything to get him to pay attention then it was worth it. I didn't necessarily know at the time that it would become Katniss's symbol of the rebellion whether she knew it or not, but that's what it ended up being.

A failed rebellion of course. And now I have not only lost that pin, but my friend. And her…well, whatever Gale Hawthorne was to her. No one was really sure, but it never stopped girls from liking him. Including me, but just a little because I knew he'd never like me back because of how he viewed people like me, the ones with the blonde hair and blue eyes that had it just a little easier than those in Seam like himself. But what does it matter anymore?

In a way it doesn't, but in so many other ways it does. Of all the people that could and should have died because of the failed rebellion, those two didn't deserve it. And yet they aren't here anymore and I am, and all because the rebels failed to rescue them from the arena, and then Snow had them killed. If that isn't something to fight for, for that injustice right there, I don't know what is.

But even I know that there's a catch to that; I may still want to fight, and I know Haymitch well enough that he's not done either, but much of the district is terrified and couldn't be persuaded enough right now to. It's horrible, but sometimes you just have to deal with things like this one step at a time. And right now, my part is being a tribute. In the Hunger Games. With Katniss and Gale's poor younger siblings.

And as I enter the train with all cameras on me without being on me really because the other three are far more of a blatant sign that Snow gets his 'revenge' thoroughly, I know what I have to do. These…children really, because Prim and Rory are just barely teenagers and Vick is only twelve, are scared, lonely, and terrified as well as still grieving over the loss of their older siblings who were for all intents and purposes surrogate parents to them. And though it may not be my job or my place, I've decided right here and now to try and make it just a little easier for them.

So when Effie shows us to our rooms as soon as we get on the train and Haymitch nor Peeta are anywhere to be seen, I sneak out of my room into the empty hallway and easily find Prim's door with her name on it. One deep breath later and I'm about to knock, but then I hear something from inside that stops me. It sounds almost like a cat, though I know my hearing's off because of the door in the way.

So gently placing one side of my face against the door, I hear muffled sobs and it makes tears come to my eyes as well, but I can't give in. If I go in there crying then I'm not doing what I'm dead set on doing for her and Rory and Vick if they'll let me. Katniss or Gale wouldn't be crying. No, they would suck it up and put their younger siblings first to be strong for them, just like they were in everything. Maybe that's my problem; I'm an only child and never had siblings older or younger to know exactly how one acts with them.

But crying isn't going to help, that much I know. Even if I'm in the exact same position as Prim. So wiping away any stray tears and the watering in my eyes, I steal myself to open the door quietly and walk in. I find Prim on the bed with her face buried in the pillow, soft sobs being heard as her body gives away her pain by the way it trembles and shutters involuntarily. It's enough to let some instinct come over me almost like a mother but not quite, and with a frown on my face and compassion taking over me, I go to the edge of the bed and gently place my hand on Prim's shoulder's.

She seems alarmed by it, but relaxes when she sees me. Without asking I put my arms around her tiny frame and she gladly comes into my embrace as I shush her softly and rub her back, wishing more than anything I could take her pain away. Take her away from all of this.

But I can't, because this is reality. And that's what's so sad about all of it.

"Shh it's alright Prim. It's alright." I try calming her, but I know even I'm lying. Nothing is alright except for the fact that I'm still willing to fight.

"No it's not." She sniffles into my shoulder and pulls back a little so that her reddened sapphire eyes meet mine. "My sister is…is…and I'm a tribute. And so are Rory and Vick and even you, and we're all going to…"

"Now you stop right there." I interrupt her, not even letting her say it. While it may be true, saying it won't help anything. Besides, with Haymitch's help even with Snow and everyone else against us I know we can come up with something to get them out alive, even if it means I won't make it myself. What would I go back to? My father good as warned me that this was my last meeting with him during my three minutes with my family, because he knows as well as I do my being reaped wasn't on accident. It was a warning to him, but more because he doesn't believe they'll let him live through it all, if even today. And my mother too.

"It's true." She sighs with a tone that makes it clear she's already given up, but I can't have that.

"Prim." I sigh, then get an idea. I don't really have any plan yet, but this is a girl who needs hope. And hope is what I'll give her. So I look around and then put my mouth against her ear with my hand covering it, keeping my voice low. "I have a plan, and you are _all_ going to be fine."

"Really?" she whispers back, that small glimpse of hope back in her voice that makes me smile.

"Really." I lie, and then squeeze her hand lightly before getting up. "I'll see you at dinner, I need to go change."

She nods in reply with a ghost of a smile on her tearstained face and I give her a real smile back before walking out and closing the door. But I don't head for my room like I told her, and instead head for the one place I need to go; the bar.

And there he is, just like I suspected, drinking away and doing some damage to a bottle of some kind of whiskey I think instead of in his room like he should be. He looks up at me but I don't wait for any snarky or sarcastically mean comment.

"I need your help coming up with a plan. They are getting out of there alive." I inform him straight, without hesitation and with a glare that tells him I mean business. He just looks at me for a second before smirking and pointing to me with his half empty glass in hand.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." He replies, and I cross my arms over my chest with a smirk back. The first part of any plan is to get people on board. And plan Take Snow Down Part Two is onto the next step.


End file.
